prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCMH16
is the 16th episode of the season, Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. Plot Shiho and Rina tell Nagisa that her horoscopes predicts a good week for her and that her lucky color is yellow. Nagisa doesn't believe it but after a series of good events, she decides not to study for her mid-term exams and instead rely on luck. Synopsis Nagisa's friends, Shiho and Rina were reading a book about horoscopes and told Nagisa she was going to have a great week, and then more of reading, Rina told her also that yellow was her color this week, from that then Shiho gave a yellow book to Nagisa but Nagisa didn't really care. Then she met Hikari and were learing more about the Queen as they were recieving Heartiels. Meanwhile, then Nagisa had to go since she had to buy things for her mother. While buying a shopkeeper came and told that there was a bingo and also a price. Then Nagisa went as then she had won and got a large melon. While going home she saw Fujimura as then she became shy, Fujimura came to say thank you for the day she made him a flag and then he went away..since then Nagisa had bought things which were in color yellow. After in school, a statue was shown called "The Statue of Tomorrow" as then Nagisa went in her classroom. In there she showed her friends..her things in color yellow and then her two friends then were happy since she listened to them. As then she went to Akane's shop and was eating she told everyone about her favorite color. Nagisa was home and was studing and when she was done, she got asked by Mepple if she knew it perfectly but then Nagisa said she was going to guess the right answer making Mepple feel sad and wanted Nagisa to study more. While then Honoka was studying for test, and then got asked by Mipple that why she studied hard and she had answered by telling Mipple that studying was going to make a bright future. Honoka then she sat down watching the full moon, while from a far distance, a Heartiel had been watching her, and then went away as she saw Honoka studying more. In school everyone was preparing for test as then Uraganos came as he then made a Zakenna out of the statue. In school Hikari was seeing people down and transformed to fight the Zakenna with Cure Black and White. They took the Zakenna down easly as then Shiny Luminous did Heartiel Action, and then Cure Black and Cure White did Marble Screw Max and the Zakenna had defeated. Everything went back to normal, as then they saw the new Heartiel, Inteligen but she most wanted to be a friend with Honoka more than Nagisa, then in the same day everyone did the testing. The results came...as then Honoka got a good score while Nagisa didn't making her not beliveve in luck again. Major Events *A new Heartiel appears. Characters *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina *Fujimura Shougo *Fujita Akane *Inteligen *Uraganos *Zakenna Gallery MH.Zakenna16.png|This episode's Zakenna. Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes Category:Episodes